


My Lifeblood

by Mikki19



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Character Turned Into Vampire, Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Forgiveness, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Jealousy, Mates, Miscarriage, Murder, Sibling Incest, True Love, Vampires, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki19/pseuds/Mikki19
Summary: “She is his twin. His only full-blooded relative and she has always meant everything to my brother.” The loud gasp that came from Caroline made Rebekah let out a wry chuckle. “It’s strange, isn’t it? People think they know everything about us and then we surprise you once again.”[Re-write of Twin Hearts]





	1. Awakening (2010)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, new and old!  
> Here is my re-write to one of the best fanfics that I’ve written: Twin Hearts.  
> As you can see, it has been completely revamped! I want to make it more than what it was. I wasn’t giving Pia the justice she deserved and things had just come to a halt as far as where my imaginations had gone. Therefore, here is a new title and a new cover for my revamped fanfic!  
> Say hello to My Lifeblood.  
> This story will run in a similar way as far as jumping around the timeline and adding my own spin on things. Some characters will be dead and others may be a little more alive than they should be in TVD timelines. ;) I will include flashbacks as I did in the previous writing and some more standalone chapters that may have been created through my dreams that revolve around Pia and Nik’s saga.  
> I hope you give My Lifeblood a chance and leave a little review as to whether you want to read more of my re-write! Thank you for checking out my little page.  
> Michaela x
> 
> Song(s) for this chapter: Raise the Dead by Rachel Rabin, Gunshot by Lykke Li, Wicked Game by Ursine Vulpine  
> Warning(s): Mentions of incest, but nothing descriptive.

Rebekah sneered at the sight of the grey structure in front of her. “How undignified.” She muttered under her breath. Her nose crinkled at the smell of the damp in the air. “How could you have been left here?” The sound of light steps behind her made her turn.

“This isn’t the part where you kill me, is it?” Caroline questioned the vampire in front of her as she saw the very much abandoned looking warehouse standing before them. The building looked like the perfect place for murder from what she had seen on those shows that aired late at night.

“Don’t worry, Caroline. We are here on matters of much more importance than you.” Rebekah reassured her dryly with a roll of her eyes. “You are my insurance.”

“Insurance? What exactly do you mean by that?” Caroline’s brows crinkled in confusion. What was the Original up to?

“Hopefully with you here Nik won’t do anything stupid. You seem to have some sort of calming effect on him. Why he finds you so special is beyond me…” Rebekah trailed off as she turned to face the building once again. No, this place was disgusting and the sooner this was over the better. She could already sense the musty scent beginning to cling to her hair.

“Okay, I’m done! I knew I shouldn’t have come with you.” Caroline huffed but barely managed to take two steps backwards before the urgency in Rebekah’s voice stopped her.

“Wait! Look, this is important, okay? You want Tyler to yourself and Nik to leave you be? This is how that happens. You can go back to being a lovesick teenager and Nik can be whole again. Caroline…” It was at that moment that the teenager cursed herself for being too soft as she knew that she wouldn’t be able to leave Rebekah here considering the pain that was showing in her tone. This was serious. “I wouldn’t ask for your help if it wasn’t important…” At the look of exasperation that Caroline gave her, Rebekah knew she had won this battle. She allowed a small smile of victory to show on her face before motioning with her head for the other blonde to follow her. “Ugh. Yuk!” The handle to do the door was wet from the mist that had started to settle that night. “I’m going to need a long shower after this.” Caroline made a noise of agreement from where she stood; this really was a bleak place. With a small tug the door slid open with a loud creak. The stale air immediately hit them causing both blondes to pull a disgruntled expression and lean back a little.

“What are we doing here?” Their heels clicked across the cold ground as they made their way into the dismal, damp space. Rebekah flicked a switch to her right and sneered as only two lights flickered on to light up the area at the back of the warehouse.

“You’ll see.” This was all Rebekah said before carrying on forward to the dusty coffin that was at the far side of the building. Caroline took a quick survey of the area as she followed; the walls were a depressing grey colour with green mossy stains covering most of the surface from where the damp had built up. A few cracks were in the roof causing puddles to form on the ground. The dripping of the water only added to the grim atmosphere. Rebekah muttered to herself before continuing forward. “It’s quiet.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Caroline inched away from the sight of a large cobweb to her left and quickly scampered closer to the Original Vampire.

“It depends on how you see it.” Rebekah reached the coffin at the back of the empty space with a small smile. She used the sleeve of her jacket to rub the dust that had settled on the once shining surface. “How could he let you stay here?” Rebekah questioned her brother’s choice in storage out loud before reasoning that she had killed the witch that had put the protection spell on the place so it was fairly safe for the short period that the coffin had been kept here, and that Nik had probably been distracted with getting the curse lifted rather than keeping the coffin immaculate. At least it wasn’t damaged, Rebekah supposed. A little bit of dust would be fine. Her hands ghosted over the unmarked surface with a slight tremble. Whether it was due to excitement or nervousness Caroline couldn’t tell, but the few tears that built up within the Original’s eyes made her forehead crease.

“So… who is this?” Rebekah quickly straightened her form and looked at Caroline with a cool expression.

“The last piece of the puzzle.” Rebekah exhaled a deep breath before grasping the opening of the coffin. The lid opened with a creak to reveal a slim girl with wheat coloured hair. Despite the grey tone of her skin Caroline could immediately see the similarities that the daggered female had with Klaus. Her hair was loosely curled and tied back with a red piece of ribbon. She wore a simple, white dress that flowed down to her feet and covered her arms. “She was asleep when he daggered her. He didn’t want her to feel anything or be scared of what he felt he had to do.”

“Why does she look like Klaus?” Rebekah gave another small smile and brushed back a stray curl that had fallen from the ribbon. Her fingertips traced over her cheeks and lightly touched the necklace that hung around her neck. It was nothing special, just a piece of moulded metal that resembled a half-moon and was attached to a piece of black string, but it held over a lifetime of memories.

“She is his twin. His only full-blooded relative and she has always meant everything to my brother.” The loud gasp that came from Caroline made Rebekah let out a wry chuckle. “It’s strange, isn’t it? People think they know everything about us and then we surprise you once again.”

“I- how? How long has she been like this?”

“At least five centuries.”

“He- he left her like this for five hundred years?” Caroline was in disbelief. If she meant so much then how could he leave her like this?

“Nik was… _struggling_ … he had been so close to breaking the curse and the pain he felt from failing had made him unbearable. They had been arguing for days, and unlike the other times that they had squabbled, this time felt different. Pia was truly giving up, I think. She wanted to leave. Then one night something felt wrong.  I realised that all was far too quiet and so left my bed to see whether Pia was alright. Nik had already plunged the blade into her chest by the time I realised what he was doing.” Rebekah wiped away a stubborn tear that fell down her cheek and studied the small form within the casket. “She may have been my older sister, but she always looked like the youngest of us. She never seemed to grow as quickly as the other girls did… I suppose it may have been due to the sickness she caught before her thirteenth birthday… we nearly lost her then too.”

“I never knew that Klaus had a twin. He’s never mentioned her before.” There was a slight jealous tone in Caroline’s voice as she spoke; Rebekah fought off the urge to let out an unladylike snort.

“We didn’t know she was related to us either until long down the line. It was all too late though… much too late.”

“What do you mean?” Caroline stepped closer to get a better look at the secret Original sibling.

“She arrived at our home when she was small… four years old, I think. We were told she was an orphan and that her family had been killed by the wolves. I always noticed that my mother looked at her tenderly and with more love than just a guardian, but I just thought it was out of pity because of how much she had lost at such a young age.

“Pia and Nik were as thick as thieves. Of course, Henrik and Kol enjoyed having someone around that was as mischievous as they were, but her bond with Nik was different. They would finish each other’s sentences and they’d stare at each other for ages without saying anything. I used to think that they could speak within their minds! Then I remember one day - they had just celebrated their fourteenth birthday - something had changed. They held hands and snuck kisses in the stable. They would play footsie under the dinner table and sneak into each other beds when they thought no one was awake. I’d wake up to either Nik creeping from our bedroom or Pia just crawling back under her quilt with flushed cheeks.”

“You don’t mean that they…?” Rebekah didn’t need to look to her side to realise that Caroline was looking at her with disgust.

“Once we were all turned into vampires their werewolf genes were activated due to their first human kill. That was when all was revealed. They were siblings, not just lovers. The curse that was placed upon the twins was hard enough for them to handle, but the continued attraction they felt for each other made it even worse. I’m not saying that we didn’t slaughter a lot of people, because we did, but as they denied their feelings they would kill hundreds more to satisfy their cravings. It wasn’t until they mated again that their ravenous hunger finally lessen-”

“I think we’ve had enough story time, Rebekah.”  Both girls swung around to see Klaus slowly making his way towards them; the stony expression on his face and clenching of his fists revealed how much effort it took for him to not rip them into pieces. In an act of defiance his sister pulled the dagger from Pia’s chest and held it in front of her with a shaky grip. Klaus’ face twitched and he glanced at where his sister lay before taking in a deep breath. He raised his hands in surrender as he evaluated the situation. Pia would wake shortly and he needed to be the first thing she saw; he needed to get to her. Both parties walked in a circle until the hybrid was stood in front of the coffin. He immediately turned his back on the girls, not even bothered about the dagger, and looked down at his twin. His expression softened as he scanned his eyes over her. She was still absolutely perfect. “My beautiful Pia.

“My lifeblood.

“My everything.” He carefully leaned down and pressed a soft kiss upon her cold lips. “Oh, how I have missed you, my love.”

“Klau-”

“Do not speak, Caroline. You should have never known about Pia until I was ready for her to walk the earth again.” The blonde immediately stepped back and observed this new side of Klaus that she was seeing. He seemed… different. She had never seen him so vulnerable before. He almost appeared human. He still hadn’t looked at them; his hand caressed Pia’s face as though she was a made of glass. Caroline could have sworn that his fingers were shaking a little too.

“Nik, she never deserved this!” Rebekah finally exploded in anger. “She never deserved to have five centuries stolen from her.” Klaus’ shoulders straightened and he turned to face his snarling sister with a blank expression. “Do you think she will forgive you for over five hundred years of betrayal?! I mean, look what happened with Finn!”

“Rebekah, you should have more faith in me. I was waiting until the right moment.” He kept his voice quiet despite wanting to do nothing more than yell back at his little sister. It felt like a stab to the chest as he realised that none of his siblings trusted him. He knew that they would be angry at him for how long they had been kept asleep, but couldn’t they realise that it was safer for them? Mikael would have used them to get to him if they had gone off on their own and he couldn’t have had that. He wouldn’t have them suffer for something that their mother had ultimately caused.

“What?! Another century?! A thousand years from now?! Nik, she has missed out on so much!”

“And if Mikael had caught her then he would have made sure that she’d never open her eyes again! He would have taken her and killed her in the most brutal way possible just to send a message to me!” Klaus quickly stopped his shouting and calmed himself. He wouldn’t do this in front of Pia. She deserved a little bit of peace when she woke up. He glanced over his shoulder and noted how her fingers had begun to twitch a little. “I was going to bring her back soon so that we could be a proper family. I would have brought her back to our house and then removed the dagger so that she could wake up in comfort and not in a cold place like this… you know she always hated the cold.”

“Yes. Sometimes we’d have to drag her away from the fire before she caught aflame herself.” Both siblings smiled at the memories of the countless winters that Pia had curled up in a ball under mountains of blankets and stayed in front of the fire. Not even Henrik could persuade her that the snow was fun to play in and that the falls looked beautiful when frozen. She had always been so slim and so terrified of becoming sick. The air changed at that moment. The anger was replaced with sadness for how much their family had gone through. Caroline shifted uncomfortably as she felt like she was intruding on such a private moment.

“I wouldn’t have let her rot like this, Rebekah. You know that.” The blonde walked forward and placed her hand on her brother’s shoulder.

“She won’t care where she wakes up as long as she’s with us, Nik.” Rebekah lied at that moment. Pia was going to be furious with Niklaus for daggering her in the first place, and then she would turn on her other siblings for not helping her sooner. Pia may have been small, but her temper was legendary. They could only hope that she didn’t wake up as _her_ and was her true self when she arose from the desiccation.

“She’s going to be so angry.”  Rebekah nodded; at least Nik wasn’t lying to himself.

“Well, you always did share the same temper.” The half-siblings shared a small laugh.

“Ah!” The small girl breathed in and her eyes shot open to reveal light blue pools. Caroline jolted backwards as the sudden noise made her jump. Pia’s hands moved up to the sides of the coffin slowly as though testing her sense of touch. Steadily she sat up from her resting place and glanced down at herself. She turned her hands over and flexed her fingers as though testing her body. Finally she took in her surroundings and gasped at the sight of the dingy roof above her. Her gaze darted about in panic before she zoned in on part of her family. The fleshy tones of her skin slowly seeped back into her body as she silently observed her twin and only sister. She cocked her head to the side; Rebekah flinched as her neck let out a large cracking sound from the sudden movement.

Dark veins immediately grew around her eyes and blue faded into amber as her hybrid features made themselves known. “She needs to feed.” As if on cue, Klaus disappeared for a few moments before returning with a compelled human. Pia snatched him from her brother and dragged the human nearly into the coffin with her. Her fangs instantly shot out and she hungrily drank from the male. It took a few seconds before the body dropped to the floor. Klaus looked on appreciatively at the sight of her; it looked like it really did only take one of them to break the curse. They were going to be unstoppable once properly reunited.

“My, my, you must have been hungry, Pia.” The girl still didn’t say anything and merely stepped out of the casket with unnatural grace. Caroline compared her to that of a swan; she was so elegant even with the red staining her mouth. She slowly licked the blood from around her lips and cleared her throat.

“Just how long have I been daggered for, Niko? I can’t imagine it’s still 1537 considering the clothes you are wearing.”

“It is 2010, my love.” Klaus replied whilst taking note of her flat tone and blank features. Her expression didn’t waver as she processed the sheer amount of time that she had been kept in that coffin.

“How interesting.” Pia glanced at Rebekah before zoning in on the unfamiliar scent in the room. Caroline avoided her gaze and kept her eyes on her feet. She had never felt so unimportant before. “So kind of you to bring an audience…” It was then that a tear finally fell down Pia’s cheek. Her bottom lip trembled as she used her stubborn Mikaelson pride to keep a straight face; it reminded Niklaus of all the times she had looked down at him when holding his head in her lap after another humiliation caused by their ‘father’.

Klaus immediately cradled her in his arms and tucked her face into his shoulder. He laced his fingers within her hair and breathed in the scent he had missed for centuries. A growl of appreciation rumbled from his chest as he finally felt whole. The wolf within him scratched and howled wildly as their mate was returned to them.

_Mine. All mine._

A second growl rang through the warehouse as Pia tensed in her twin’s arms. Klaus steadied himself as she fidgeted within his grip in a half-hearted attempt to escape from him. “I hate you, Niko!” She hit her arms against his chest before slumping forward in exhaustion. She needed more blood, he noted as her body gave away. Klaus instantly brought an arm under her knees and picked her up so she was held firmly against his chest.

“Forgive me. I swear that I will make it up to you. I will make it **all** up to you.”

_We will never part again._

* * *

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_   
_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_   
_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_   
_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

_No, I don't wanna fall in love_   
_No, I don't wanna fall in love_   
_With you_

_What a wicked game to play_   
_To make me feel this way_   
_What a wicked thing to do_   
_To let me dream of you_

_\---Wicked Game by Ursine Vulpine---_


	2. How Long Will I Love You (1001)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The early days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the long wait! Life is hard and being an adult means having to work stupid hours in order to live and then sleeping during your time off because you’re so knackered. I apologise, but here is another update. :) Let me know how you feel about me attempting to re-write this fic!
> 
> Again, here’s my idea for their ages at this part of time: Finn (25), Elijah (23), Niklaus and Pia (21), Kol (19), Rebekah (18) and Henrik (12). Does that sound about right for everyone? I used the wikia page to help me decipher roughly how old they would all be. I’d say this is about 6 months before they all become vampires.
> 
> Song(s) for this chapter: How Long Will I Love You by Ellie Goulding.
> 
> Warning(s): None. Just a little heartache at the end.

Although the season of summer usually had the girls wearing light coloured wool and flowers intertwined in their hair, the girl in red was a sight to behold. The deep, blood red dress was in sharp contrast to her pale skin and light hair. Her hands gently tickled the long grass as she walked through the green field.

Pia wasn’t going in any particular direction; she merely wished for some quiet away from the busy sounds of the market day within the small town. She had kindly asked Esther if she could walk out by the grass and used an excuse of pains in her head as a reason as to why. Esther had nodded and told her not to stray too far as Pia had a history of wandering off when left to her own devices. Her guardians had brought them all to the market to see what deals could be made that morning. Pia secretly hoped for that white fish that they had had a little while ago in a stew. Esther always knew how to make the tastiest meals from the smallest of ingredients.

The warm breeze made goose pimples rise on her flesh as she basked in the bright rays of the sun. The familiar scent of wildflowers filled her nose as she inhaled deeply. She spread her arms out in a circle and span a little whilst giggling lightly. Oh, she loved the summer. It was bright and beautiful all the time. The days would last longer meaning she could stay up later and the fresh flowers popped up anywhere they could. There was also the surprise birth of a foal in one of the stables nearby the Mikaelson home to add to the joy. It was a wonderful time to be alive. Everything seemed so new and beautiful after breaking free of the dark, cold winter weather.

“AH!” A loud squeak left her mouth as arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up, spinning her even faster in a circle. “Stop!” She laughed as she recognised the hands that held her. A deep chuckle echoed from behind her as Pia was carefully set down amongst the nature she adored so dearly. The soft ground cushioned her back and little strands of grass tickled her neck. Niklaus hovered above her with a smile on his face.

“Did I surprise you?” He gently moved a stray curl out of her face that had fallen from her rushed plait. As usual she had protested about coming to market so Rebekah had had to do the best she could to neaten the wild mane of hair in a short amount of time. Nik found himself adoring the little things that set Pia apart from the rest; her untameable hair was one of his favourites. He loved to run his fingers through it and watch as the curls tangled themselves around his hand as though they did not wish for him to ever stop.

“Yes!” She hit him on the shoulder with a similar toothy grin. “You should be gentler with ladies, Niko.” Pia chastised him gently as she traced his jawline with her hands like she was memorising every inch of his face.

“Should I?” He asked softly before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. “Was that gentle enough?”

“There is much room for improvement but it was fine.” Pia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her and into a much deeper kiss. She adored moments like this. It felt like they were the only ones that mattered. The long grass hid them from sight and gave them the privacy they needed. It was just the two of them.

“Dear heart, you are a temptress.” Nik muttered against her lips as he wanted nothing more than to claim her under the glare of the sun. Alas, he knew better when they were so close to the market. All it would take was for one of the children to wander from their parents. There would be Hell to pay if they were caught. “Come, let us go back.” Nik carefully stood and then offered a hand to help Pia from the ground. She took it with a smile and then curtseyed when she righted herself.

“Thank you, sir.” She teased as she linked arms with her love. All too soon they were back in the hustle and bustle of the market and wandered over to where the family stood. Her forehead crinkled as the loud noises reached her ears. She hated crowds. Pia immediately thought of running back to the field to get away from the shouts and bellows of people haggling for a cheaper price.

“PIA!” Short arms were thrown around her waist as Henrik greeted her with his usual grin.

“Hello, little one.” She teased him as his head only came to her chest, and she knew that he despised being the shortest one within the household. Of course, it didn’t help that Niklaus and Kol enjoyed annoying him by placing his belongings on shelves that he couldn’t reach and throwing his toys between one another whilst Henrik jumped in the middle trying to catch them.

“I’m growing and soon I’ll be bigger than you!” Pia agreed in her head; after suffering from bouts of sickness as a child it seemed as though she was always going to be quite tiny compared to most others, even Rebekah was taller than her now!

“Most men are bigger than ladies, so that will come as no surprise.” Henrik moved to her right side and grasped her hand for the walk back to the house. Esther’s eyes twinkled as she watched her children follow behind her. Yes, she had made the right decision to have Pia returned to the family… if only she could tell them the truth.

“-and then Kol tripped him so that he fell into the water trough for the horses.” Pia shook her head and grinned as Henrik became hysterical whilst recalling how his older brother had gotten revenge on a boy that had pushed Henrik down a few days past. “He looked so silly.”

“I’m sure he did, Henrik, but you do know that two wrongs do not make a right, don’t you?” She couldn’t help but let the mother in her slip out. She adored how Kol protected the youngest Mikaelson but she also recognised how she would need to ensure Henrik did not turn into a careless boy. She would not allow that after helping Esther raise him from a babe.

“I know, Pea. He deserved it though.” Pia smiled as Henrik gave her a cheeky grin before he ran ahead to his mother and father. She watched him smile up at his mother fondly.

“He loves you so much, Pia.” Niklaus said softly.

“I adore him also. He is going to grow to be a special young man.” She could just picture him now with little dark-haired children of his own. “I just hope he finds a lovely girl to settle with when he’s of age. He deserves such happiness.”

“If he continues to follow your teachings then any girl would be lucky to have him b”- Pia frowned as Niklaus stopped midsentence. She followed his gaze to where he was staring and sighed deeply.

“Leave her be, Niko.” Pia said quietly as they stopped in place. Tatia stood over to the side juggling some vegetables whilst her son threw a tantrum and refused to allow his mother to take him back home. “She can handle it. She is a grown woman.”

“I could-“

“Niklaus, leave her be. We need to get home with the family.” Pia sharpened her tone causing Nik to look down at her frowning.

“I would just be helping her to get the boy home. She is on her own after all.”

“She does not need your help, nor do you want to wind up Elijah again.” As though on cue the second eldest Mikaelson sibling strayed from the family and began to walk towards the girl that had captured his attention.

“I will just lend a hand.” Niklaus brushed past Pia and jogged to catch up with his brother; the both of them immediately bickered over why Tatia needed help from the two of them. Pia watched silently as they assisted Tatia with carrying the vegetables in her arms and exhaled deeply. It would always be a competition until that girl decided to break the heart of one of the brothers. Pia hoped for her own sanity that Nik would come to abandon the girl, but it seemed the almond-shaped eyes of Tatia were too inviting for him. There was something about her that most men in the village could not ignore. It was infuriating.

“Come along, Pea.” A voice appeared from behind her. She turned to see Kol extending his arm to her with a small smile on his face. “Do not despair over him. He is making a stupid decision over a silly girl.” Pia knew that the siblings had gathered that she and Niklaus had a deeper bond than anyone else knew. It hadn’t taken long for them to put the puzzle pieces together and see that the pair was in love. They were always happier when in each other’s company, and so for that reason, the siblings had sworn a promise that they would keep the secret. Kol, at that very moment, wished he had not agreed. He watched another piece of the girl in front of him breakaway as his foolish brother chased after another that would more than likely cast him aside when faced with making a choice.

“I’m coming.” Pia whispered and accepted Kol’s arm. She rested her head on him as they walked and sniffled quietly. It hurt her to see two people she loved fight over someone that basked in the attention. It hurt her even more as she pondered on the fact that Nik may not love just her. “He will see that she is not worth it.”

“Will he? Perhaps he does not deserve your patience or willingness to give him time to see that he is making a mistake.”

“I love your brother, Kol. I will always give him time to see the error of his ways.”

“Even if he continues to break your heart with his poor decisions?”

“He is the air that I breathe every day.

“He is the blood that flows through me.

“He is my soulmate and I am his.

“Sometimes little things are sent to try us, and then that gives us an opportunity to show what really matters.”

“You are prepared for him to hurt you?”

“I am prepared to fight for something I need until my last breath. I will always be his, and he will always be mine… no matter what trials may come our way.”

* * *

_How long will I love you_   
_As long as stars are above you_   
_And longer if I can_   
_How long will I need you_   
_As long as the seasons need to_   
_Follow their plan_

_How long will I be with you_   
_As long as the sea is bound to_   
_Wash up on the sand_

_\---How Long Will I Love You by Ellie Goulding---_


End file.
